The present invention is directed to the art of containerized transport of bulk or manufactured cargo wherein efficient loading, unloading, securing, and enhanced container equipment utilization is essential and, more particularly, toward a cargo extension frame for use with a half height open top container.
By far the majority of containers in existence and in service today are of the closed construction type, affording protection from the elements and physical security of their cargo. A number of other containers are half size in height and do not have upper side wall and roof construction. These half height open top containers transport cargoes of high density, or irregular size and/or shapes that can withstand the weather elements. At times the half height open top container is in great demand but for much of the time they stand idle. The object of this invention is to fit them with a device that will increase their productivity as well as provide maximum cargo security and restraint capability.
The concept of the instant invention involves the provision of greater utilization of the International Standards Organization (ISO) half height open top container. This is accomplished by fitting a frame structure of the same size as the half height open top container, on said container. This will create a full size ISO container although there will be no upper half side walls or roof. These exposed surfaces will be covered by tarpaulins or other weather protective materials.
It is an object of this invention to provide the mechanical means to extend in a safe and secure manner the cubic cargo capacity of the half height open top container. The cargo extension frame provides full size form and definition in keeping with intermodal characteristics.
It is a further object of this invention to construct the cargo extension frame with transverse members, between the left and right side longitudinal rails, that can be positioned over the length of the longitudinal rails as necessary to secure or brace cargo from the top. This relieves the stress on side and floor based securing points within the container envelope.
Another object of this invention is to construct the four vertical legs of the cargo extension frame so that they will fold upwards under the left and right side longitudinal rails when the cargo extension frame is not in use.
A still further object of this invention is to size the dimensions and strength requirements of the cargo extension frame so that the half height open top container, fitted with the cargo extension frame, can be carried in the vertical cells of a containership; in a situation where ISO containers are stacked one upon another for ocean transportation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cargo extension frame that will serve as a support for a form fitting tarpaulin that will cover five surfaces between the top rails of the half height open top container, up and over the cargo extension frame.
The support structure of the present invention is superior to the structures of the prior art which generally fail to provide the versatility needed and provided by the invention. The prior art also fails to disclose a device which increases the cargo capacity or utilization of equipment. In addition, commercially available devices in the container transport field do not involve the concept of a detachable unit capable of increasing cargo accommodation capacity and enhancing cargo security arrangements.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.